Unthawed Love
by Ellydar
Summary: Despite the fact that she can control her powers now, and that she has her sisters love, Elsa is lonely and never really gets round to having fun now that she's queen. She needs someone to teach her that even though she has responsibilities, she can still have fun. After finding out that one of her favourite childhood characters has been watching over her, she is going to have some
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a note from the author. This is my first ever fan fiction and my first ever story so I know it probably wont be perfect. Constructive critizisam is appreciated and hate will be ignored. No ship wars please this is a Jelsa story so non Jelsa shippers, sorry. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll like my fan fiction.**

**Chapter 1- Another day**

I was in the study again, looking out the window. I spent a lot of my time in the study now that I was queen. Most people think that all a queen does is attend balls and look pretty but thats far from true. I was so busy that I never really left the castle much anymore. Just like when I was a child. But if I don't take the responibility for being queen who else would? Anna? No if Anna was queen it would crush her free spirit and I would never let that happen. I don't matter, my free spirit was crushed a long time ago. I looked out of the window again, accross the lake Anna and Kristoff were dancing and laughing as Anna did cartwheels along the grass. They looked so happy and so peaceful that I smiled. I felt happy for my sister, she had someone to love and he loved her back, but on the inside I wasn't smiling. The truth is I was jelous of Anna, she wasn't always tied down with work and she could go out and have fun whenever she wanted. These feelings were making the room cold and a few small snowflakes were floating around me, I quickly made them vanish with a small wave of my hand. I turned around to face my desk, there were loads of papers all stacked up neatly, I picked up the nearest pile and looked at it. It was a speech for my 20th birthday ball, tomorrow! "Oh no I've got to get this finished" I groaned, so I picked up the nearest pen and set to work finishing and perfecting my speech.

Around three hours later I'd finished my speech, along with most of the other papers that desperatly needed finishing, and I was exaustedly making my way down the corridor to my room. As soon as I got in, I literally fell onto the bed and closed my eyes for a few seconds when I reilized, I didn't have any more work for today. I actually had time to spare for once! I went to find Anna and I told her to meet me in the study in 5 minutes, and to wear her winter clothes, she looked confused but she did as I said anyway. 10 minutes later we were on our horses going through the forest. "Elsa could you please tell me where we're going what we're doing, and why I need to wear winter clothes?" Anna questioned .

"Actually we can stop here, this is a good place" I said as I stopped my horse, tied its reigns to a tree and walked up to the clearing.

"Ok what are we doing now?" Anna asked again.

I smiled at her "This!" I said as I threw my hands up in the air and released the energy that had been building up in my fingertips, a few seconds later fluffy white snow had covered the clearing and the trees around it.

"Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" I asked her playfully.

"Yes!" she shouted.

We set to work building the snowman, laughing and talking as we gatherd snow into balls and placed them on top of eachother. After a short while our masterpiece was finished, but there was one thing missing.

"His nose" Anna said "He needs a carrot nose, we need a carrot."

I grinned at her "What, do you think I would forget to give my snowman a nose, I find that quite offencive" I tease as I pull a carrot from the horse's bag.

"Well last time you didn't." she stated "I had to give Olaf his nose, in case you forgot." I gave her the carrot and she placed it on the snowmans face.

"There we go, he's perfect." I said. Suddenly a snowball hit my back from behind me "Argh, hey Anna!" I shouted at her, she was laughing at me so I created a snowball in my hands and hit her right in the center of her chest with it. Soon we were having an all out snowball fight and when it was over we were both soaking and covered in snow.

"That was amazing, you're like Jack Frost you know, bringing fun with you're snow powers." Anna said when she'd finally stopped laughing.

"Jack Frost, what made you think of him?" I asked.

"Well I was showing Olaf some books from our childhood and I told him that one had always been our favourite." she answered.

She was right Jack Frost had always been our favourite childhood story. It was because he had powers like me and he always used them to help kids have fun, like how I used mine for me and Anna to have fun. I'd not thought about him in ages but on our way back to the castle, even when it started getting dark he was all I could think of.

"Anna could I have that book, the Jack Frost one, I'd like to read it?" I asked her back at the castle.

"Sure you can have it." she said, then she went in her room and when she came out she passed the book to me and yawned "Night Elsa." she said.

"Night, love you Anna, and thanks for the book" I said as I walked to my room.

In my room I quickly got changed, and soon I was in bed with the book. I felt like I had a sort of connection with Jack he understood what it was like to be alone too "I wish you were real." I whispered. That night I fell asleep reading about Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Happy Birthday**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elsa, happy birthday to you!" was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes.

"Anna what are you doing, its 6 in the morning?" I moaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"It's your birthday, cant I sing to my sister on her birthday? Come on presents!" Anna babbled.

"Anna slow down, I need to get dressed first." I told her, she was even more excited then I was "Go on I'll be ready in a minute." she sighed but left me alone to get ready. 2 minutes later I was ready and Anna was practically dragging me down to the main hall, wich she had obviously decorated herself, it looked really nice.

"This ones from me and Kristoff, that ones from me, and that one, so's that one and a couple more." She beamed "Open them them!" she orderd.

"Anna you seriosly didn't have to..."

"Yes I did." she cut me off "Open them now, pleeaasseeee" she begged, so I sat down and opened the nearest one, It was a silver tiara with lots of sparkaling little gems and crystals engraved in it.

"Do you like it?" She asked

"I love it!" I said as I threw my arms around her. This was how the rest of the morning went, Anna showing me presents and me hugging her, or whoever else got them for me. Kristoff got me a beautifil hand carved, wooden snowflake made from a silver birch, Olaf had picked me some beautifil, summer flowers. Soon I'd opened all of my presents and was in a really good mood, when Olaf suddenly said "Elsa why didn't you open that one, are you saving it till next year?"

I smiled at him "No I didnt see that one, who's this one from Anna?" I asked but she frowned.

"I don't know." she said. That was a surprise, normally she knows everything that I'm getting for my birthday. I took the box in my hands and was shocked at how cold it was. Opening the box I gasped, in it was the most beautifil charm bracelet I'd ever seen. It was a silver chain and all the charms were made of a clear sort of crystal, that I'd never seen heard of before, like Ice. All of the charms were so detailed that it was breath taking they looked so perfect.

"Who is this from?" I gasped.

"I don't know, theres no card, no note, nothing." Anna said.

"Never mind." I said brushing it off, it didn't matter the note was probably just lost or something.

There was a loud sort of rumbling sound and Kristoff went bright red, it was his stomach rumbling "Can we have some food, I'm starving?" He asked. We were all quite hungry so we went to the dining hall and waited for breakfast. After we had all finished eating I thanked evrione for my gifts one last time then we went our seperate ways to prepare for my birthday ball. Anna had aranged it so she would probably be making sure that everything was perfect. I went to my room so to could prepare for the ball, where I'd have to read my speech. Thank goodness I'd fiished it the night before otherwise I would have to rush it now. Then I noticed some frost on my window but there was no way I coul've done that, was there?

"I must have done it, who else could Jack Frost?" I said aloud, I laughed Jack Frost, in my room. Suddenly the balcony door flew open because of a cold gust of wind, I ran onto the balcony and saw a trail of ice and frost leading to the clearing where I'd taken Anna yesterday. I quickly went down got on my horse and followed the trail because I knew this couldn't be me, soon I was at the clearing and it was completely frozen. How could that snow not've melted since yesterday, its the middle of summer?

"Hello." I called out. The snow in front of me moved and I jumped, it was forming words. It said _Hi Elsa. _

"Who are you?" I said louder than before. The snow moved again _you know who I am, just believe _it said_._ One person sprang to my mind, no that was impossible but what if...

"Jack Frost." I said.

"Finally, took you long enough." A boy about my age suddenly appeared in front of me. His hair was silvery white, his eyes were a pale blue and he was holding a long stick that was bent ant the end . He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, brown pants and no shoes.

"No you're not, you are simply someone trying to trick me and I refuse to fall for it!" I exclamed. He rolled his eyes and put one hand out.

"If I was a trick them how can I do this?" he asked as he made the clearing snow again and a snowball appear in his hand.

"That's me!" I said, even though I knew it wasn't, I was just trying to stay sane.

"Ok you made the snow, make it all go away then." he challanged.

"Fine" I snapped as I raised my hand and made the snow go, but it didnt stop snowing, if anything it snowed harder. I put both my hands in the air and concentrated as hard as I could, still nothing happend.

"Struggling, need a little help?" he teased. I ignored him but I knew I'd eventually need to give up, but I still didn't believe that he was Jack Frost.

"You can do that all day and all night but it wont go." he told me. I knew he was right so I put my arms down and glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" now I was really annoyed so I crossed my arms and waited.

"Glad you've seen sense my lady." he gave a mock bow and waved one hand. The snow magically disappeared. I tried to think about how this could be fake but I knew that I was only fooling myself, It was too much for me to handle and the last thing I thought was, _It really is Jack Frost_, when the world went black and I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was dazed and confused, I was in my bed. Had it all been a dream? I was just starting to sit up when Anna rushed up to me. "Oh Elsa are you ok, I was so worried tell me what happend?" she gushed and I could tell that she had been very upset. I was just about to tell her that I was fine when I sat up and saw another person in my room he was sat on the edge of my bed and my heart sank. It hadn't been a dream. I stared at him "why are you here?" I asked.

"Elsa I'm your sister I was worried about you, I was checking up on you." Anna said.

"Not you Anna, him." I pointed at Jack and he watched me with an amused smile on his face.

"What, who Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly she was looking around the room and her eyes passed right through where Jack was sitting.

"She can't see me Elsa, only you can see me, because you believe in me." Jack said, I shook my head at him.

"I dont believe in you though." I said to him.

"Whats going on Elsa who don't you believe in?" I could see Anna was getting really woried and I knew that she really couldn't see him. Only I could.

"Sorry Anna I'm in a world of my own, I am simply thinking about the conversations I'll be having tonight at the ball." I lied. I hated lying to her but if I told her Jack Frost was sat on the edge of my bed right now she'd think that I was crazy.

"umm ok." she said, I could tell that she didn't completely believe what I was saying but I couldnt think of anything better to say.

"Anna could I have some privacy, I just need some time alone right now." I could see that she was about to protest so I said "Pleeaasseeeee Anna." so she got up.

"If you need anything tell me, ok." she said as she walked through the door. When I heard her bedroom door close I immediately started to question Jack.

"Whats going on? Why are you here? Why cant Anna see you?" Millions of other quuestions raced through my mind but I didnt want to sound like an absoloute idiot so I shut up.

"Ok I cant tell you the first two answers because they aren't for you to know, and I already told you the answer to the last one she dosen't believe in me, but you do." He answered.

"What are you, can't you leave me alone?" Iasked.

"I'm a guardian and no I can't." He walked to my desk and started messing around with all my things.

"Hey, stop that!" I said as I got out of my bed "Gosh you're annoying, aren't you meant to be helping kids have fun, why cant you leave?"

"No I'm not needed by the kids yet, and I can't leave because of a special reason, and I'm being annoying because you're funny when you're irritated." he grinned at me.

"Fine, but could you leave so that I can get dressed for the ball?" I asked him, for a moment I was worried that he would actually say no but thankfully he nodded and walked into the hall. I sighed, what is going on I thought. I decided that I was going to make a new ice dress, so I took the fabric one off and started making my outfit, when I was finished I looked on my dressing table and saw my bracelet so I put it on . Looking at it I still couldnt believe how beautiful it was, and I still didn't know who got it me. Jack walked in. "Hey, knocking exists for a reason, what if I wasn't dressed yet?" He just laughed at me.

"You look nice, and I see you liked yur present." he said. I was confused, what present? Then it hit me "You got me this." I said holding up my wrist with the bracelet on "Where did you get it?" I asked him, he looked at me and only then did I truly see him, his eyes were light blue and they were so deep that I could stare into them for ages, I snapped out of my trance and waited for a reply.

"Get it, you cant buy something like that, I made it it's made of unthawing ice, it'll never melt." He told me. I was shocked, how could he make something so small and deatailed from ice.

"Could I do that?"I asked him I really wanted to be able to make something like that.

"I dont know, and if you want to get to that ball you'd better go now." I looked at the clock, he was right. when I got to the hall he was still with me. I wondered if he would be attending.

"Are you coming to the ball Jack?" His answer was not what I had been hoping to hear.

"Of course Queen Elsa" He said. I sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4- Not alone**

I opened the doors and the hall went silent as I walked up to my throne, ok I thought I'm ready. "Hello everybody, thank you for attending this ball tonight. As you may already know this is a celebration to mark me entering the 20th year of my life! This year has been a very succesfull year for both myself and the whole of Arendalle, our sales have been going very well and many trades have been completed..."

Jack coughed in front of me "This is really boring, I thought it was a party." he said, I tried to carry on as if he wasn't there but it was incredibly hard with him coughing and moaning every two seconds. I almost forgot that no one else could see him and was about to tell him to shut up, but I thankfully managed to regain my controll and finish my speech.

"To conclude this has been a perfect example for many years to come for Arendalle!" I finished. The crowd clapped politely and started to talk, I walked down to mingle with the crowd. When I had a spare second and I knew no one was watching I pulled Jack aside "What are you doing Frost, you're making me look like a fool!" I hissed.

" calling eachother by our last names now are we, and I'm sorry but seriosly that was one of the most boring things I've ever heard." he said. I was just about to say something else when Anna came running up to me.

"Elsa, your speech was amazing and your dress is wonderful, I wish that I could do that." she said.

"Anna this ball is really good and I'm surprised at how many people turned up I'm sure there weren't this many invites sent out." I remarked, Anna went red.

"Well I sent a few more than we agreed,like 50 more." No wonder the room was crowded!

I laughed "Anna!" I said. I suddeny becameaware of someone stood behind me, I quickly span around.

"Sorry m'lady I had no desire to interrupt your conversation." he said bowing to me. It was a man maybe a little older than myself, he had hazle brown eyes and light brown hair. In short he was handsome, very handsome.

"Oh no please, you may address me as elsa, sir?" I didn't know his name.

"Alexander, pleased to make your aquaintance Elsa." He smiled at me, I smiled back at him. Behind me Jack had a "coughing fit".

"Hello, its rude to ignore people you know." he said.

"Not when people can't see you, it isn't" I said out of the cormer of my mouth.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that m'lady" Alexander said.

"Oh it was nothing, sorry please may I be excused for a moment Alexander?" I started walking towards the door.

"Of course." he said, opening the door for me. I quickly walked out with Jack following, close behind me. I walked into my study.

"What was that!" I asked Jack angrily "I was making polite conversation and you just couldn't handle it!" I said

"You were ignoring me, plus I really dont like him 'may I do this m'lady, may I do that m'lady' Ugh!" His posh accent was so funny that I snorted, I tried to keep a straight face but it was hard to stay mad at him so I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked, he was trying to sound annoyed but I could tell that he was trying not to laugh too. Soon we were both in hysterics laughing untill our sides hurt. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed like that, I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed at all.

"Oh my gosh Jack, that vouice is hilarious but seroisly I shoild be getting back now, or they'll wonder where I am. Please at least try to behave I have some business riding on this too, if it goes well we might get a new trading partner."

"Ok I'll be good" he promised. After that we went back to the hall and I talked to many of the guests, welcoming them and thanking them for coming. Almost 3 hours later the ball room was just about empty apart from a few people, when I heard something that made my blood run cold and my heart leap into my throat.

"She shouldn't be queen!"

"She's a witch!"

"She's going to ruin her kingdom, no wonder her pearents were ashamed of her!"

"She's a monster, soon her act will slip and someone will get killed, her sister was lucky!" a group of men were standing in a corner whispering, Jack heard too.

"I-I need to get out of here." I cholked, as I fled from the room tears rushing down my face. I ran all the way to my room without stopping, then fell on to my bed and cried into my pillows.

"Elsie, don't listen to them." Jack said as he walked in and closed the door behind himself.

"How can I not listen, they were right I'm going to hurt someone again, my pearents were ashamed, how can I not listen when the truth is thrown in my face!" I cried, there were lots of snowflakes floating around the room and my pillows were starting to freeze over.

"Elsa, stop you won't hurt anyone, I won't let you, I'll help you I promise." he said and for some reason hearing his voice calmed me down, and the snowflakes and ice began to vanish.

"Sorry." I said wiping my eyes. I got up and went into the bathroom to get changed then I came back and lay down on my bed. Jack was about to leave when I said "Please don't go." he looked at me "Don't leave me Jack." I didn't know why but I needed him to stay, I couldnt let him go.

"Elsie I won't." I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift asleep but I was sure I heard hin say. "I promise I will never leave you alone." Then I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Flight**

The next morning I woke up and Jack was still there, he was asleep on my chair with his hair flopped over one of his eyes. He looked so cute while he was sleeping, I smiled, his face looked so perfect, in the rays of early morning sunlight that peeked through my window. I was already up and dressed by the time he started to wake up. "Morning Frost" I smiled. He streached out his arms above his head and yawned.

"Hi Elsie," he yawned "Just so you know you have the most comfortable chair ever, best nights sleep I've had in years." He replied while returning my smile with one of his grins.

"Thanks, and by the way, how old are you?" I enquired.

"ummm about 357." he replied with a shrug. I was astounded, 357 years and he only looked 20!

"Wow, shouldn't you be an old man then?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't age, I'll stay like this forever." he told me.

"Oh, ok then." I didn't know what to say so I headed for the study to get some work done. As usual Jack followed, I would never tell him this but it was actually getting less annoying having him around. Well it was untill we got to the study. I sat down and started sorting through the papers, soon I found an important one that needed finishing and started writing. Naturally Jack had to start sorting my papers himself, and not in an organising way.

"Quit it Frost." I snapped at him. I had no time for his stupidity now, I had work I didn't have time for fun. That was how it went for 4 hours, Jack messing around and me scolding him, but a few times he made me laugh or smile. The time flew by with Jack because he actually helped me by telling me how to do a few things quicker and easier, I was surprised that he knew about writing letters to people and asking for trades or permission to do something. "How do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Being a guardian isn't all fun stuff you know, Ive had to write to mother nature a few times because she wouldn't stop growing her wildlife in winter" he explaned. When we were done, we started putting the papers away, when we both reached for the same thing and I felt his fingers brush against mine. It was only a tiny touch, but when I felt his fingers against mine it felt like electricity buzzing between us, and his fingers were cold. I looked at him through my eyelashes to see if he'd noticed but his expression was normal so I thought nothing of it.

Soon we were in my room and we were both tired when Jack said "Do you want to have a little fun?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Come to the balcony." He said as he got up, I followed him not really suure what I was doing "Put your arms out." he ordered, I did but I was confused. What was he doing? Suddenly he picked me up in his arms, sweeping me off my feet and jumped of the balcony. I screamed, threw my arms around his neck and burried my face in his shoulder, I was terrified. After a few short moments he said "Elsie it's ok" and I opened my eyes a fraction when I reilized, we were hovering in the air.

"What, Jack. I. we were..." I could barely talk.

"Did I forget to mention I can controll the winds and fly, well kind of fly anyway?" He grinned at me, but I was angry.

"I thought we would fall to our deaths, you idiot! You scared me to death!" Then I turned to look away from him and gasped, I could see the whole of Arendalle from here, glowing orange in the sunset. The view was absoloutly breathtaking.

"I take it you like it then," Jack smirked "And I am very sorry for scaring you."

"How is this possible, it's amazing." I whispered.

"Come on." he said and he took me all around Arendalle showing me more wonderful sights, before finally stopping at a beautiful little stream, just inside the woods, that I'd never seen before.

"That was so-it was, I simply can't find words to describe it! That was one of the best moments of my life!" I said sitting down next to Jack on a rock.

"I'm glad you liked it, that's what fun is Elsie, you should get out more often." He told me as he skimmed his staff on the surface of the water, turning it into frost. I placed my hand just above the water to create a large snowflake on the surface.

"Show off," Jack muttered, I laughed at him. Everything was much more fun around Jack, he made my worries go away and made me laugh and not many people could do that. I looked at him and he looked at me, staring into eachothers eyes for a few moments.

"Its getting dark, we should be getting back to the castle." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course, come on then." Jack picked me up again and flew me back to the castle, but this time we stopped around the back of the castle, by the stables. We started to walk round to the front so that we didn't startle the guards, who would only see me flying and not Jack. Suddenly I heard something rustle in the bushes, I turned around and got a glimpse of a person, my heart stopped for a moment. "Whats wrong Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." I told him. After that I didn't say another word, not even when I was in my room getting changed because I was thinking if what I had seen could be possible. I hadn't seen nothing like I told Jack. I saw someone who wanted me and my sister dead. Someone I'd never wanted to see again. I'd seen Hans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Nightmare**

The next morning I woke up very early, at 3:24 am. I had been crying and shaking, startled by the nightmare I'd just had. It was strange, I hadn't had a nightmare since I was a child but this one had been vivid and terrifying. Hans had managed to find and capture Anna. The images of her pale lifeless body and blood soaked clothes raced through my mind. I wanted to scream, I told myself to calm dow but I couldn't, what Hans tried to to us was evil but what if he actually did it this time? Huge sobs escaped my lips and Jack woke up.

"Elsa, Elsie what is it has someone hurt you?" he asked frantically, I could see it in his beautiful eyes that he was worried. About me.

"N-n-no, I was- and he- Anna- Dead!" I cried, I was too much of a mess to actually say anything right now. Jack pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. I gasped, surprised at how comforting it was, but it came out as more of a hiccup because I still hadn't stopped crying. I felt safe in his arms I felt whole, like I was a puzzle that he completed. We sat there like that for a long while, my head on his shoulder and his strong comforting arms holding me close, untill I had completely stopped crying.

"I'm sorry I got your shoulder wet." I sniffled after I had broken from the embrace, I hadn't wanted to I could have stayed in his arms for ages, but as a queen I didn't see it fit to be that close to a man for too long.

"It's fine, what happened Elsa." he asked.

"A bad dream." I replied.

"What was it about?" he said. If it had been anyone else I would've brushed it off as nothing but this was Jack and I just felt like I could tell him anything in the world.

"It was a nightmare, a bad one about a man called Hans, that man wants both me and my sister dead so he can take the throne of Arendalle. In my dream he-," I sighed, I wouldn't cry not again "He suceeded in his mission to kill my sister, but it was so vivid, I could have sworn it was real!" For some reason Jack went pale, well paler than usual at least, and I immediatly became suspicious.

"What colour was it the start and end of your dream, was it like fog?" he asked me.

"Yes it was fog cholking me and it was black, pitch black, but why?" I was confused, what colour were normal dreams?

"Why now, this isn't what we expected?" Jacked muttered and I started to panick, why was he acting like this all of a sudden it was just a dream. Wasn't it?

"Whats going on Frost?" I asked, trying to sound demanding.

"Elsie you should lie down and get some sleep untill we need to get going, we have a long journey ahead of us." He said, he had his usual grin but behind that I could see that he was trying to hide his worries from me.

"What, where are we going Jack- journey what journey?" I was confused, worried and anxious. Where were we going, what were we going to do, why, how? My head was full of questions, it was annoying that I had to beg him for information but I wanted to know, I needed to know.

"Try and get some rest because we need to see someone about that nightmare and the fact that Hans was the one that Pitch chose to visit you." He told me, still not answering my questions.

"Who are we going to see Jack!" I was frustrated.

"Get ready Elsie, because we're going to meet the Guardians."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Journey**

I did eventually manage to drift off but it was hard because I wanted to know everything and all Jack would tell me was "You'll see when you get there."

When I opened my eyes it was morning and Jack was stood at the end of my bed staring at me. The curtains were open, letting in the warm glow of the sun. I yawned.

"Morning Frost" I said as I streached out my arms and sat up.

"Hi Elsie" He replied, he looked tired like he'd been up all night.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He shook his head at me.

"Just pack your stuff ok I'll explain on the way, we leave in 10 minutes" He declared.

"Not without saying goodbye to Anna we aren't!" I said getting up, I walked over to my draws and found a dress to put on. Apparently it was a long journey so I chose my most sensible one. My first ever Ice dress. I hadn't worn it in ages because I'd always been tied down with work and ball's but now I could be free again and it felt good. I went into the next room to get changed, then I went straight to my sister. I knocked gently on her door and walked in. She was sat up in bed, her hair looking as if it had just been through a hurricane, I laughed silently to myself but then I saw dark black circles under her eyes. Hadn't she been sleeping lately?

"Hi Elsa, what do you want?" she said groggily.

"Look Anna Im going on a buisness trip for," Wait how long? "Ummm a while." I said. I knew she wasn't completely awake and it was rude to just dump all this on her, but I needed to go with Jack.

"What, Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry it was mega last minute but I need to go now." I told her.

"Oh ok well I'll see you when you get back then right." That wasn't like Anna, she usually told me how much she was going to miss me and how it wasn't fair for me to leave her. It was unusual but I really needed to go.

"Love you Anna, I'll see you soon." I said, but she was already asleep. I rushed back to Jack.

"Done, ok lets go." he immediatly said as he saw me. He started walking and I had to walk quickly to keep up with him. I cast one last glance at my sisters room, hoping that she would be alright without me, before running after Jack. He walked all the way out of the castle and through Arendalle, into the forest without saying anything.

"Ok thats it, I'm sick of the secrets where on earth are we going!" I demanded as I sat down on a tree stump, I would not go a step farther untill I knew where we were going and why.

"Its a long story ok." he said sighing, he sat down next to me on the stump and my heart skipped a beat, I ignored it and listened to Jack.

"Well it started a long while ago before I became well me, when all of a sudden the kids in the world were starting to lose their dreams and started to have nightmares every night. The guardians didnt know what this force was. Then they found that it was a force that was powerful but still they could handle it. That was Pitch Black, the bogey man. A long while after he started to rise again but this time they couldn't handle it. The second time I was around but I wasn't a guardian, just a random spirit. Then They put me in a sack and to be a guardian. Things got really bad and kids werent believing anymore so I managed to find myself and with help I defeated him." He explaned. I was shocked, he defeated this Pitch man to save the world. Was this seriosly the same goofball, idiot Jack that I knew today?

"Wow." was all I could say. Then it dawned on me. The nightmares, Jack being around with "his secret" mission. I was Pitches new target.

"Its me, I'm next aren't I." He looked down and I sighed. Why was all the crazy weird stuff happening to me?

"No you are not!" He sounded so determined that I was shocked. All this for me? I silently got up and started walking, Jack caught up quickly and said "I promise." He looked into my eyes and took my hand. In That one gesture my world changed because now I knew Jack Frost would keep me safe. And I knew that I was absoloutly, madly, unconditionally in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter school is going crazy with the homework, especially Geography and maths ugh :( This is the chapter before something quite revealing happens so keep an eye out for that :) It is a long chapter to make up for lost time. Once again sorry, I hate homework just like the next person, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

It was late afternoon when Jack finally said we could stop because we had reached our destination. I didn't see anything special about the place, it was snowy and the air was thin Jack had warned me not to talk to much when we got here because of it. I looked at the spot where Jack was staring at in the sky but didn't see anything, I gave him a puzzled look but he just kept staring upwards. I was about to ask him what he was doing but hen all of a sudden the sky lit up in bright different colors shimmering and moving like the sea, I gasped. The sky was awake. "Elsa come here," Jack called over to me. I walked toward him and he held out his arms, I understood, he was going to fly with me. But where to? I didn't care I trusted him with all my heart. As soon as I was close enough I practically jumped into his arms, blushing as I reilized how unladylike it was but Jack just stared at me with his perfect eyes and laughed, I smiled at him. Then he jumped.

"Aaaaaaaggggghhhhh," I screamed as I clung onto him, the wind here was so strong and I was terrified, how could Jack controll this? My hair whipped around my face, my heart raced, we were getting higher and higher but Jack showed no signs of being scared so I tried to calm down. It didn't work. We were so high now that the light was blinding, when I suddenly felt like nothing, completely weightless and then it was all over. I was on the floor and Jack was stood next to me laughing so hard "Jack stop it you idiot" I said blushing, but then I noticed we weren't alone there were more people in the room. I didn't think that "people" was the right word to describe them when I saw them. There was a bird-lady covered in feathers hovering just above the floor with fairy wings, a huge bunny rabbit, A little yellow man and a large man with a white beared, red clothes and tattoos.

"Jack you made it and you brought the queen," said the guy with the beard "I'm North this is Tooth, Sandy and Bunny, your madjesty." There were the guardians?

"It's just Elsa, umm North." He put his hand out and I shook it when the bird lady- Tooth came up too me.

"Oh my gosh those teeth, do you floss, sorry I'm being silly of course you do look how nice and clean they are. They're perfect!" My eyes widened but Jack was behind her mouthing the words _you'll get use to it, _to me.

"Oh- thank you, and I do floss." I smiled at her, without showing my teeth so she didn't faint with excitement or anything. The bunny just nodded at me but Sandy the little man didn't say anything, he justhad little pictures on his head.

"He says welcome to headquarters, he cant talk." Jack explaned. I nodded, this was a lot to take in and my head was spinning because of the whole portal, teleporting thing.

"Ok, well Elsa you know why you're here tell us about this dream you had but lets go into the other roomto discuss it," We walked into the next room where there was a round, wooden table and chairs set out. I sat down, everyone was staring at me so I started talking about my nightmare.

By the time we were finished it was dark outside and getting late, They wanted me to describe every detail in lots of detail so it took a while for me to answer all of their questions. Then they explaned pretty much everything to me about what was going on. Is started when I first hurt Anna and Pitch found out that my power could be used as a weapon, he had to have me. When my pearents locked me away all his nightmares came true I was scared, worried, anxious, alone it was perfect, he knew he could controll my fear. Thats when the Guardians stepped in, they kept an eye on me by sending Jack over to see me but I never knew. After my coranation Pitch started to get stronger and now he was gain ing more and more power so Jack decided that he had to let me know what was going on for my safety. I honestly couldent believe that they had gone through so much trouble for me. "Wow" I said to Jack as we walked out, seeing that it was late they said that we could stay for the night (I didn't even want to think about the work waiting for me back at Arendalle.)

"I know, they are really serious about this, its a really big thing." He replied grinning at me, we turned a corner and Jack went into a room. It was small and cosy with a slightly worn red sofa in front of a glowing, warm fireplace and a cosy little wooden bed in the corner. I liked it. "This is your room, mines right on the other side of the hall exactly in front of yours." Jack said as he sat down on the sofa, I went to sit down next to him.

"This is a nice place, do you get many visitors?" I asked.

"No not really, you're the first in ages but its nice to have some company," My heart fluttered a little at being so close to him, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, nither one of us said anything. We were so close, my heart raced, my vision was blurry, suddenly I couldn't take it any longer, I didn't know if it was love or lust, I closed the distance between us and kissed him. It felt like the world had faded away and it was just us, when Jack pulled away. He looked shocked. I reilized what I had just done, I'd ruined it, I'd ruined everything. Siliently Jack got up and went to his room, closing my door behind him. How could I do that, how could I have been so stupid, Jack didn't love me, of course not he was a guardian and nothing more. The fire went out and the room went cold as the tears spilled down my face. I went to bed without getting changed and cried myself to sleep. Of course he didn't want me. Who would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack's POV

I could hear her crying in her room. With every sound I heard, I felt worse and worse. But what was I meant to do, give her false hope, tell her the truth and let her believe that we could be together. I couldn't hurt her that way. I loved her too much. If I told her that we could be together she would believe it, but the years would pass without me getting older, and with every day she would be hurting. I couldn't do that, It was better for me to be in pain she will heal in time, but I will never forget. I could see the snow and ice spreading from her room, down the hall, I wanted to comfort her tell her that things were going to be ok. I promised I would never leave her alone, but how could I do that now. I tried to think about something, anything else but all I could think of was her laugh, her hair, her smile, the way she talked. The way she was now in pain because of me. I needed to get away so I walked out of my room, avoiding all of Elsa's ice, to get to the roof. It was quiet, dark and the only light was coming from the moons thin, glowing beams of light, shining accross my face casting dark shadows behind me. I stared at the silvery moon, my breath turning to shimmering clouds in the cold "Why did things have to go this way? What is the point, I love her," I say quietly, as usual I get no reply. A single tear falls onto my knee, freezing before it had the chance to land. I took it in my hand and made it unthawing, then threw it away. I had to talk to the Guardians, seeing her everyday would be just too much now. I sighed and looked away. Then I just layed down on the roof trying not to feel anything, I wish I could make my heart become ice cold, dangerous, unable to love, unable to feel pain. I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until morning light.

Anna's POV

I didn't want to sleep because if I did I would dream and if I dreamed it would become a nightmare. I sat up in bed, my desire to sleep almost unbearable but I couldn't, not tonight. My eyelids felt heavy but my heart was racing at the thought of the nightmares that awaited. I was fighting a losing battle, last night I didn't sleep at all and I could feel the waves of tiredness washing over me, overpowering my willpower to stay awake, almost as if something was forcing me. Then I was asleep.

There was dark fog and two figures in front of me. One of them I hated, the other I truly despised. Pitch Black and Hans, they had been haunting my dreams for days and I hated it. "Well, well, well look what we have here." Pitch said with a smirk.

"Get out, get out now. What do you want!?" I shrieked.

"Now, now calm down you see Hans has something to tell you" He continued.

Hans cleared his throat "We have an offer for you Anna, just listen we can give you eternal life and power, you can live without fear, without us interfering with your dreams. Just get us Jack and Elsa" Hans smiled at me.

"Never, I dont even know who Jack is!" I said.

"Anna do as I say, or else," He growled.

"No!" I exclamed.

"Master am I needed" came a familliar voice, my voice. Suddenly I walked out of the shadows next to Hans and Pitch, but it wasnt me. My hair was black, my skin was grey, I was wearing a long black cloak and my eyes were yellow. It was a duplicate. An evil duplicate.

"It looks like you are, now then you know the plan, be patient her mind will resist but she is weak so do not worry." Pitch said, the other me nodded and smiled cruelly.

"What, are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Seeing that you will not work with us, Annabel here will do it for you, so goodbye Anna next time we meet, it wont be you I talk to." The fog cleared and I bolted up in bed sweating and shaking like a leaf. _It's just a dream, just a dream, I'm ok,_ I thought. I could see that it was early morning so I got up to wash my face. I sighed and stood up, my hair in its usual morning mess. I trudged down to my on-suite bathroom and got one of my fluffy white towels as I splashed my face into the warm water. I gently wiped my face when I caught a glimpse of my reflection above the sink. I frowned. My eyes were slightly off coloured. Slightly yellow.


End file.
